En el baño de los Prefectos
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan solo en medio de tanta gente? ¿Y por qué últimamente todos se empeñaban en hacerle la misma pregunta? Porque a veces un roce, un gesto e incluso una sola mirada son suficientes. OneShot .:DracoxHermione:.


**SUMMARY:**

¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan solo en medio de tanta gente? ¿Y por qué últimamente todos se empeñaban en hacerle la misma pregunta? Porque a veces un roce, un gesto e incluso una sola mirada son suficientes.

Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo Shot que les traigo, hace tiempo venía pensando en mi próxima historia hasta que por fin mis ideas se ordenaron y surgió este pequeño capítulo ^^ no estoy muy segura del final, pero no voy a editar nada. Cabe decir que me costó un poco terminarlo y tal vez no quedó como yo quería, pero aún así me gusta y espero que ustedes la disfruten! Cualquier duda, petición, comentario o crítica con bienvenidos y de antemano les agradezco que lean. Dejen reviews y pasen por mis otras historias si pueden =)!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**ººº****En el baño de los Prefectos****ººº**

La luz del sol mañanero lo hizo fruncir el ceño y removerse en la cama de su habitación. Cómo detestaba despertarse cada día, y más aún si era con aquel inoportuno rayo de sol.

Un momento… En Slytherin no había ventanas.

Abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par para encontrarse de lleno con el techo del recinto y todas las lámparas que flotaban mágicamente a su alrededor encendidas. El ruido incesante que lo había hecho perder uno de sus mejores sueños captó toda su atención y ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda en busca del culpable.

Una figura inclinada a su lado buscaba algo con sorprendente fervor.

-"¿Se puede saber qué rayos buscas en mi baúl?"

-"Whisky de fuego."

Esa voz áspera le respondió con tanta simpleza que tuvo ganas de incorporarse y propinarle un golpe justo en medio del rostro, hasta escuchar el crujir de su nariz rota y deleitarse con el olor de la sangre que brotaría.

-"Ya no hay. Blaise debió terminarla ayer con el fin de engatusar y acabar envuelto en las sábanas de una perfecta desconocida. Fue sábado por la noche ¿recuerdas? Días en lo que no piensa con la cabeza, sólo con la entrepierna…"

-"¡Maldita sea!"- cerró el baúl en un sólo y seco golpe, sin importarle despertar a sus demás compañeros, y se incorporó con rabia en su rostro.

Theodore Nott lo observó llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza con exasperación desde la comodidad de su cama. Sonrió con tranquilidad y enarcó una ceja.

-"¿Bebiendo tan temprano, Draco? Apenas es domingo, deberías seguir durmiendo en cama de alguna Greengrass u otra compañera tonta en lugar de rebuscar en los baúles de los demás."

-"Cállate, Theo, era mejor cuando te limitabas a asentir y darme una respuesta concreta."

-"Sin duda todo era mejor antes, pero en vista de cómo están las cosas…"- Theo no pudo terminar su frase, porque uno de los feroces ronquidos de Crabbe ahogó sus palabras. Ambos chicos miraron en esa dirección sin realmente inmutarse. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y los ronquidos se apaciguaron sólo un poco, el castaño retomó su oración.- "En verdad era mejor antes de que todo esto empezara…"

-"¡Maldita sea, que te calles!"

No era de un Malfoy gritar. Pero especialmente ese día no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a nadie. Todo había empezado a ir mal desde que su sueño se había visto interrumpido por una insaciable sed de whisky (que había sido apenas diez minutos), y no haber encontrado la botella, _su_ botella, sólo había hecho que su mal humor se incrementara aún más.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero sólo se dejó ver una milésima de segundo, porque la cambió por su tan habitual serenidad imperturbable. Aunque su voz sonó más grave cuando comenzó a hablar.

-"Malfoy, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero ¿estás bien?"

-"Sí, Nott, estoy perfectamente."- y pudo notar cierto dejo de amargura en su voz cuando le respondió fríamente. Luego tomó las ropas de su baúl y avanzó a zancadas a la salida.

Una vez solo, decidió intentar volver a dormir, aunque dudaba ciertamente que los ronquidos de Crabbe lo arrullaran.

* * *

Al abrir la llave, no le importó que el agua helada le tensara todos sus músculos y su piel se erizara. A estas alturas de su vida ya nada le importaba. Porque de todas maneras, él no podía decidir nada.

Le pegó un puño a la pared de la ducha por la impotencia que sentía. Este debía ser uno de sus mejores años, al igual que mucho de sus compañeros. Incluso mejor que todos; era millonario, apuesto y todas las jovencitas morían por estar con él, líder innato y considerado el Príncipe de Slytherin, sus notas eran perfectas, era Prefecto y con un poco de ayuda de Snape lograría ser el Premio Anual: era todo lo que cualquiera desearía ser. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Porque al igual que todas las cosas que tenía, no podía decidir nada más. Siempre había tenido todo sin haberlo pedido, y ahora tendría que hacer algo que él ni siquiera quería.

Se sentía como un maldito elfo doméstico. No… ese era un mal ejemplo. Los elfos tenían por naturaleza una repudiable pasión por el servicio; a ellos no les importaría hacer esto una y mil veces más con tal de cumplir las órdenes de su amo. La tristeza invadió cada partícula de su ser cuando se dio cuenta de que él era un mago, y no debía tener amo.

Rápidamente ese sentimiento fue sustituido por uno de rabia creciente, y antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose por él o por esas asquerosas criaturas, decidió que ya había recibido suficiente agua como para mantenerse hidratado por el resto del día.

Tomó la toalla que colgaba fuera de la ducha y se la enrolló a la cintura. Le gustaba el silencio, y estar en el baño solitario a esas horas lo ayudaba a mantenerse calmado. El vapor ocupaba gran parte del lugar y se presionaba contra los cristales de los espejos, por lo que tuvo que limpiar con su puño uno de los que había encima del lavabo para poder ver su reflejo.

Al hacerlo, se llevó con la sorpresa de que alguien lo estaba mirando a través de éste.

-"¡Mierda, Goyle, me espantaste! Creí que no había nadie más en este baño…"

-"Lo siento, Draco."- respondió su rechoncho amigo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Verlo hacer esto era una acción muy inusitada.- "¿Estás bien?"

Draco lo vio de arriba abajo, no con una mueca de desdén o asco, sólo con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión extrañada. Se avergonzó de que su corazón ahora palpitara más rápido que de costumbre; no podía estar perdiendo tan fácilmente el autocontrol.

-"Sí… olvídalo."- Draco caminó los más rápido que pudo hasta los vestidores, intentando por todos los medios no resbalarse ya que sus pies aún seguían mojados, y cuando llegó a un cubículo, se metió en él tan rápido como una exhalación.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? No podía estar hecho un manojo de nervios como una maldita niña en los meses donde sus hormonas se disparaban.

Cuando su respiración se hubo controlado, decidió que bajaría al Gran Comedor. Tomó sus ropas y se dispuso a cambiarse. Sí, un poco de desayuno le ayudaría a calmarse.

* * *

Todo estaba atestado de gente. Incluso cuando el desayuno ya estaba por finalizar, los alumnos parecían aglomerarse con más insistencia para tomar un pedazo de comida antes de comenzar sus actividades para el día. Lo que él quería no lo iba a encontrar en ese salón.

Por eso decidió escabullirse fuera de toda multitud e ir a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlo. Donde nadie pudiera ni siquiera hablarle. _La biblioteca._

Nadie iba los domingos a la biblioteca, a pesar de que ésta siempre estaba abierta. Incluso dudaba que la insufrible sabelotodo estuviera ahí; _debe estar disfrutando del hermoso día lleno de sol ahí afuera, junto al lago con sus amiguitos_. Pensó con asco. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta para entrar en silencio.

Como era costumbre, Madame Pince se encontraba enterrada hasta la nariz de viejos y polvorientos libros que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza para ver quién había llegado.

-"Estudia en silencio y todo estará bien. Y está de más decirte que sabré si le haces algo a los libros."- recitó de forma parca y seca.

Él no respondió. Por fin tendría la tranquilidad que había estado buscando. Fue a la sección de Encantamientos y tomó el primer libro grueso que encontró. Ni la portada ni el título importaban, porque lo que haría allí no sería nada más que pensar en su vida que estudiar realmente.

Así que avanzó hasta una de las mesas del fondo y tomó asiento junto a un gran ventanal. Afortunadamente esas ventanas eran demasiado gruesas como para escuchar lo que se llevaba a cabo ahí afuera, ya que daba una vista a los terrenos de Hogwarts y varios alumnos estaban chapoteando en las orillas del lago del calamar gigante.

¡Cómo deseaba que una de sus tentáculos envolviera a ese Hufflepuff de segundo año y le diera un buen susto!

Y así pasaron varios minutos, sumido en cavilaciones insensatas y la vista perdida en el horizonte, casi por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Escondió la cabeza entra sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y no supo exactamente cuándo se quedó dormido.

**xx**

De pronto sintió cómo unas manos frías se apoderaban de su pecho y depositaban un beso en su cuello. Este acto lo hizo pegar un brinco y soltar un grito ahogado que inundó su garganta. Oyó una risita traviesa y un siseo para que se callara.

-"¡Demonios, Pansy, no hagas eso!"

La muchacha, de cabello negro hasta las orejas y la piel tan nívea como la nieve, sonrió con picardía y se sentó en la mesa, frente a él, cruzándose de piernas.

-"Tranquilo, Draco, sólo soy yo. No creo que a las brutas de tus admiradoras se les ocurriría asomarse a la biblioteca. Son demasiado huecas como para pensar que el lago no es el único lugar donde puedes encontrar tranquilidad. Pero eso no importa, venía a proponerte algo…"

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

La chica hizo un ademán con la mano para que no hablara y continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada.- "Sé que hace tiempo que no hablamos y, pues, no me gusta, no he sabido de ti en casi dos semanas y la verdad creo que necesitas contarme varias cosas así como yo a ti, así que… ¿qué te parece un almuerzo en este día tan bonito? Al otro lado del lago no hay muchos alumnos y…"

-"Pan…"

-"¡Descuida!"- volvió a callarlo una vez más, cosa que hizo los nervios del chico exasperarse.- "Tomaré algo de la comida de El Gran Comedor, ya sabes que nunca se me dio bien eso de cocinar y la otra vez no fue tan agradable que Zabini y tú quedaran con el estómago hecho piedra."- la Slytherin rió suavemente bajo su mano y luego se incorporó con elegancia.

-"Pansy…"- susurró Draco con voz áspera.

-"¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, la comida se va a enfriar y no me voy a responsabilizar por los que les pueda suceder."- ella tomó la mano del muchacho con delicadeza y caminó rumbo a la salida, para obligarlo a seguirla. Cuando sintió el afloje de Draco, ella zarandeó su brazo como una niña pequeña y aplicó un poco más de fuerza.-"¡Vamos!"

-"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡¿No ves que no me interesa ir contigo?"- el sonido que provocó la silla al caerse cuando Draco se levantó lleno de furia contenida inundó la biblioteca.

-"¡Draco!"- Pansy abrió la boca con expresión pasmada, su rostro estaba rojo como nunca antes lo había visto. Él nunca había perdido la calma, siempre se mostraba frío e inexpresivo.- "N… N-nunca me habías hablado así."

-"Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no es eso lo que dicen? ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más, Pansy? ¿Tal vez a tu novio? Lo tienes muy abandonado últimamente, va a pensar que realmente quieres algo conmigo…"- la expresión de Pansy se endureció por una fracción de segundo, y sus ojos se volvieron automáticamente rojos.

-"¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Esta es una biblioteca, no el callejón Diagon! Hágame el favor de retirarse ahora mismo."- Madame Pince estaba roja y con el ceño tan fruncido que se parecía más a un águila que a una bruja normal.

Draco suspiró pesadamente y se arrepintió de haberle hablado así a su única amiga. La vio ladear el rostro en dirección a la ventana y pronto se sintió culpable, pues Pansy había empezado a sollozar quedamente y sus preciosos ojos azules se veían cristalizados por las lágrimas que se derramaban en silencio.

-"Pansy. Pansy, discúlpame, no quise hablarte así…"- Draco odiaba sentirse indefenso, con la guardia baja, por eso odiaba esa maldita debilidad que tenía cada vez que veía llorar a alguien que en verdad le importaba. Su rostro se contrajo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, era un estúpido. Los Malfoy eran caballeros, y un caballero jamás hacía llorar a una chica… ni por mucho que se lo mereciera.- "Pansy…"

-"Señor Malfoy."- volvió a llamar Madame Pince, esta vez con ambas manos a la altura de la cintura y azotando su zapato contra el suelo.

-"Pansy…"

-"Sólo vete, Draco."- murmuró la morena. Draco se acercó a ella con lentitud y depositó un beso a la altura de su sien, acto seguido sintió cómo la chica convulsionaba ligeramente e intentaba apartarse.- "Vete…"- dijo esta vez en un susurro.

* * *

Alargó la mano para tomar el panecillo que estaba frente a él, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo dar otro salto por tercera vez en ese día. Maldijo interiormente cuando el panecillo desapareció y se volvió para encarar a quien quiera que lo hubiera tocado.

Había ingresado en el Gran Comedor sin ver a nadie, ni siquiera para lanzarle las desdeñosas miradas a los de primero año que ocupaban la mesa de Gryffindor, que le daban tanto placer antes de comer como el mejor de los aperitivos. No, había ido directamente a la mesa de Slytherin y había tomado cualquier puesto, no en el centro como era su costumbre.

-"Tranquilo, Draco, ni que fuera un _dementor_."- dijo Blaise en tono burlón, al ver su rostro más pálido que de costumbre.- "Theodore me dijo que habías estado preguntando por mí esta mañana ¡qué honor!"- el muchacho soltó con arrogancia.

-"Quería saber quién había tomado mi última botella de Whisky de fuego."- masculló malhumorado.

-"¿Es que Papi ya no nos envía más Whisky a la escuela? Tal vez deba escribirle para decirle lo mucho que nos gustan sus regalos."- Blaise había tomado asiento junto a él y no se demoró en servirse un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-"Cállate, Zabini, te lo advierto…"

-"Sí, eso también me lo dijeron. No estás de buen humor hoy, tal vez sea porque no te has estado divirtiendo últimamente. Si tienes algún tipo de problemita, puedes contar conmigo, si sabes a qué me refiero…"- su compañero esperó unos segundos, sopesando sus palabras y mirando al rubio con aire aprehensivo.- "¿Es por eso que no has tenido citas últimamente?"

Draco apretó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes. No sabía por qué había amanecido de tan mal humor, pero sí sabía que éste iba empeorando conforme pasaba el día. Acompasó su respiración e intentó sonar lo más calmado posible.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."- dijo en una voz apenas audible, pero firme.

-"¡Entonces estoy en lo cierto!"

-"Sólo no vuelvas a tomar mis cosas."- Blaise enarcó ambas cejas y rió con petulancia, tal como había aprendido de él todos esos años, acto que desesperó más a Draco y lo hizo encrespar sus manos en dos puños, al punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.- "Es más."- añadió al ver que el chico intentaba hablar.- "¿Por qué no le dices a alguno de tus padrastros que te envíen cosas? Estoy seguro que alguno de ellos quiere volver con tu madre…"

-"No sabía que andabas tan sensible hoy, Malfoy."- escupió Zabini con frialdad.

-"Y tú, Crabbe ¿ahora estarás con este idiota?"- Draco se volvió hacia su amigo, quien parecía más ocupado en comerse todo lo que podía antes de que desapareciera. Lo vio de arriba abajo con contrariedad, tal y como había observado a Goyle esa mañana. El enorme chico intentó mecanizar alguna respuesta, pero Crabbe era de esas personas que no podían responder por sí mismas.

-"¿Así que de eso va? ¿Nos estamos sintiendo amenazados, Malfoy? ¿Será porque no sólo tengo a tus mujeres, sino además a tus amigotes?"- Blaise rió entre dientes con presunción.

-"Zabini, admitámoslo, no importa con cuántos magos más se case tu madre, jamás podrás tener lo que yo tengo."- dijo Draco con excesiva seriedad y sin pizca de engreimiento.

Ambos muchachos se sostuvieron la mirada con determinación, entrecejos fruncidos y respiraciones acaloradas. Blaise desvió la vista hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y tuvo que componer una rápida y fingida sonrisa al ver que una niña lo saludaba con la mano. Ni siquiera se disculpó al momento en que decidió levantarse y abandonar su discusión, y Draco se lo agradeció en silencio.

Crabbe se reclinó en su silla al punto en que ésta crujió, y aún con la boca llena de comida se dispuso a susurrarle a Draco.- "¿Estás bien?"

El rubio salió de su transe y parpadeó confuso. Luego vio que Vincent estaba todavía esperando una respuesta, a lo que él chascó los dientes.

-"Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente."- contestó con fastidio. Y sin dar tiempo a nada más, tomó un panecillo y dejó el Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Llevó a su boca el último pedazo de la comida que pudo tomar antes de huir del comedor y lo masticó con rapidez mientras se encargaba de sacudir las migas que quedaban en su ropa. Y fue cuando recodó una esquina rumbo a las mazmorras que sintió que otra persona chocaba fuertemente contra él.

El choque lo hizo trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás y tuvo que dejar de respirar para no atragantarse con el pedazo de pan.

La persona habló antes de que él pudiera proferir un improperio bien merecido.

-"Fíjate por dónde vas, Malfoy."- dijo una voz suave llena de molestia. Esa voz aparentemente siempre serena que lograba conquistar a cada profesor y alumno del colegio. Pero él no era un tonto como los demás, él no se dejaba engañar.

_Potter…_

-"Eso va sólo para ti, Potter."- balbuceó él con ferocidad.- "Parece que te está fallando la vista. ¡Oye! Tal vez podrías pedirle a la _sangresucia_ que te arregle esas horribles gafas, no creo que le moleste hacerlo por enésima vez."

-"Cuida lo que dices, Malfoy."- advirtió Ron. Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron con una pizca de maldad y lo vio con una sonrisa torcida. La inseparable comadreja del _cara-rajada_.

-"Oh, tú no te metas, Weasley. Tu familia ni siquiera podría comprar esas viejas gafas…"

-"¡No buscamos problemas!"- Harry había avanzado hasta él y le había dado un empujón, acto que el rubio no previó.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica para tomar su varita al momento en que vio que esos dos empuñaban las suyas.

-"Qué curioso, yo tampoco."- cada sílaba estaba inyectada de veneno, y su voz era un siseo casi letal.

-"_Stup…"_

_-"Cruc…"_

-"¡Malfoy!"- una voz mucho más suave y calculadora interrumpió ambos hechizos y automáticamente sus varitas volvieron a su escondite.- "Malfoy, a mi despacho."- ordenó Snape sin lugar a objeciones, con sus ojos morados todavía fijos en los dos Gryffindor.-"Potter y Weasley, causando problemas otra vez ¿por qué no me sorprende? Siempre queriendo lucir sus habilidades, sin importarles abusar de los demás y rompiendo cada regla del castillo, porque simplemente se creen demasiado buenos para seguirlas. No cabe duda de que cada día te pareces más a tu padre, Potter, arrogante y engreído…"

-"¡Mi padre no era arrogante! ¡Y usted no tiene derecho a hablar así de él!"- gritó Harry con rabia en sus ojos esmeralda.

-"Sin embargo, tengo el derecho de bajarle ciertos puntos a su Casa… quizás ¿cincuenta?"- la voz calma de Snape se inundó momentáneamente por un sentimiento de victoria.

-"¡¿Cincuenta? ¿Está loco?"- esta vez fue Ron el que gritó.

-"Y se me pueden ocurrir cincuenta razones más para descontarles puntos, suficientes para dejar el reloj de Gryffindor sin un solo rubí. Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que termine de enumerarlas."- Snape dio una pausa de suspenso, pausa en que ninguno de los cuatro se movió.- "Intento de duelo con otro alumno dentro del castillo, levantarle la voz a un profesor, rompimiento de la regla número trescientos sesenta y…"

-"¡No puede culparnos por todo eso!"- intervino Ron otra vez, con las mejillas tan rojas como el color de su cabello.

-"¿Quiere apostar?"

-"Vámonos, Ron, no tiene caso…"- Harry tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo obligó a avanzar en dirección opuesta a las mazmorras. El pelirrojo siguió refunfuñando hasta que se perdió de vista y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel pasillo.

-"Ahora, Draco, acompáñeme a mi despacho."- Snape tomó sin delicadeza a su alumno y también lo obligó avanzar, a un paso mucho más acelerado.

-"Ellos me provocaron."

-"¿En verdad pensabas que podías hacer esa maldición sin que nadie se enterara? Esto es Hogwarts, no el maldito Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dumbledore se enteraba por boca de Weasley que habías maldecido a su alumno favorito?"- conforme hablaba, el profesor iba aumentando la presión en el brazo derecho de Draco hasta el punto de cortarle la circulación.

Pero el rubio era demasiado orgulloso como para decirle algo, así que sólo frunció más el ceño y procuró mantener el apresurado paso con el que era arrastrado.

-"Eso hubiera puesto en riesgo todo lo que llevas planeando…"- Draco le lanzó una mirada alarmada, mas Snape abrió la puerta sin mirarlo y lo obligó a entrar. Una vez sellada la entrada, Snape rodeó su escritorio y lo miró fijamente, como si intentara penetrar en su mente.- "Vamos, Draco, sé que puedo ayudarte, pero primero necesito saber qué es lo que estás tramando. Déjame ayudarte."

-"¡No!"- el Slytherin desvió la vista y procuró pensar en una impenetrable pared de ladrillos, tal y como su tía le había enseñado.- "¡Él me encargó esta misión! ¡Debo realizarla yo solo! Y no necesito su ayuda… Sólo… ¡ocúpese de sus asuntos!"

-"Le hice una promesa a tu madre, y era de protegerte. Necesito saber que estás bien."- Snape frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo examinó con detenimiento, cuando sus ojos grises rehuyeron su mirada una vez más, aflojó los hombros y entendió que de momento él no le diría nada.- "¿Estás bien?"

Draco se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó que esas palabras salían de la boca de su profesor. Pero fue el fastidio más que la razón lo que le hizo contestar deprisa y con recelo.

-"¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente!"

Y se aseguró de dar un portazo antes de dejar la habitación.

_Quizás… quizás no.

* * *

_

Había intentado estar solo, pero parecía ser que un castillo tan grande no podía albergar a tanta gente y había alumnos desbordándose por cada rincón.

Incluso analizó la opción en encerrarse en el armario de escobas por un rato, pero la descartó cuando pensó que las astillas podían quedársele en la ropa. Y en ese momento, él no necesitaba más astillas.

Así que cuando no pudo hacer nada más que refugiarse en la mejor butaca frente a la chimenea de la fría Sala Común de Slytherin con una taza de café entre las manos, una distante Pansy se le acercó con paso altivo y le tendió una nota.

-"¿Es para mí?"-cuando preguntó, vio que la morena hacía muecas de querer contestar algo sarcástico que tal vez no le gustaría, así que antes de que pudiera responder tomó la nota con sus fríos dedos.- "Gracias."- desdobló el pedazo de pergamino con rapidez y sus ojos volaron encima de la prolija caligrafía.- "Es de Filch… él nunca escribe notas."- Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

-"Era para evitar hablar contigo."- contestó ella con aburrimiento y en seguida dio media vuelta para salir de su vista.

Draco volvió a mirar la letra de Pansy sin prestarle realmente atención a su último comentario. ¿Para qué lo estaría buscando Filch?

Arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró al fuego antes de levantarse y salir con paso lento y decidido.

* * *

Afortunadamente el despacho de Filch sólo quedaba en la planta baja de Hogwarts, así que no tuvo que caminar demasiado al volver a su sala Común. Lo que conversó con el celador todavía venía rondando su mente.

_Cuando llegó a su despacho, que era un cuarto pequeño con una sola lámpara de aceite colgando del techo, lo encontró empedernido sacándole brillo a unas viejas cadenas y esposas que no se utilizaban actualmente._

_Draco aguantó la respiración disimuladamente, pues había un vago olor a pescado frito, y vio alrededor sin interés: había un mueble con los artículos confiscados a los estudiantes, marcados como "Confiscados y altamente peligrosos", sillas, una mesa, cientos de formas para castigar a los alumnos y cajones que contenían los archivos de las infracciones que todos los alumnos habían cometido. Incluso los gemelos Weasley tenían un cajón sólo para ellos. Había que recalcar que tal vez ellos fueran los únicos que valían la pena de toda esa familia._

_El viejo levantó la vista y soltó un gruñido. Al menos era un alumno de Slytherin, que si bien Filch odiaba con todo su ser a los estudiantes y su pasión era torturarlos, los de aquella Casa en particular le agradaban mínimamente._

_-"¿Qué quiere, señor Malfoy?"- soltó con enojo._

_-"Recibí una nota suya solicitándome en su despacho, señor."- respondió el rubio cortésmente._

_-"¿Nota? No, no, muchacho, yo no envié ninguna nota."- su entrecejo se frunció más y detuvo sus actividades para ponerle total atención al albino._

_-"Pero Pansy dijo…"_

_-"Sí, la señorita Parkinson estuvo aquí."- interrumpió el celador.- "Dijo que hoy no se sentía bien y que buscara a otro Prefecto para que hiciera guardia con usted."- sus dientes amarillentos se dejaron entrever un poco al hablar.- "¡Así que olvídese de querer cambiar de turno, que ya bastante tuve que hacer para conseguir a otro alumno!"_

_-"¿Quién…?"_

_-"Ahora váyase, señor Malfoy, que estoy muy ocupado."- la Sra. Norris avanzó rápidamente hacia Draco incluso antes de que Filch terminara de hablar. Así que él no tuvo más opción que retroceder a fin de evitar que la gata pudiera tocarlo._

Así que Pansy no quería hacer guardia con él esa noche. Draco no pudo evitar darle la razón, como él la había tratado en la mañana era para no haberle hablado durante el resto de la semana, entendía bien que no quería estar con él patrullando el castillo.

Pero la idea de que los demás estúpidos Prefectos lo acompañasen, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por su espalda.

No cabía duda que ese día cada vez era peor.

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una melodía y disfrutando completamente de la oscuridad del castillo a las diez de la noche, Draco no podía sentirse más en paz de lo que había estado el día entero.

Se preguntaba quién estaría patrullando la otra ala del castillo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esto realmente no le interesaba.

De hecho agradecía bastante que el otro Prefecto no hubiera venido a molestarlo, o a proponerle que caminaran juntos como un ridículo paseo a la luz de la luna.

Todo parecía ir en orden. De hecho todo estaba completamente en orden, y sabía de antemano que nada pasaría en el castillo. No esa noche, al menos. Así que decidió que no le haría mal tomar un baño. El otro Prefecto bien podía arreglárselas solo.

_El cuarto de baño de los Prefectos._

Llegó al quinto piso tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. La idea de un baño caliente en medio de la noche le hizo picar la piel de ansias. Contó la cuarta puerta a la izquierda una vez que hubo ubicado la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

-"_Pie de frambuesa."-_ recitó a la puerta, con un rodar de ojos, y ésta automáticamente se abrió. ¿En verdad era Dumbledore quien se ideaba todas esas estúpidas contraseñas? Cualquier idiota podría saber así que ese era su sabor favorito de mermelada.

Cuando estuvo dentro, olvidó completamente echarle el cerrojo a la puerta.

Su primera visión fue la de la única obra de arte que se encontraba en ese baño: el cuadro de una sirena rubia dormitando sobre una roca. En lo personal, ese cuadro no le agradaba mucho, daba la impresión de que aquella criatura estaba a la expectativa de quien se bañaba. O bien podría ser que muchas veces Myrtle la llorona los espiaba.

Se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente y las dejó arrebujadas a un lado de los vestidores- que eran únicamente dos cubículos para que los chicos y las chicas se cambiaran por separado- luego abrió el grifo de agua que contenía aquel gel de baño de color azul y formaba una espesa espuma. Rodeó la bañera que tenía el tamaño de una piscina y se sentó en el borde, lejos del trampolín.

El cuarto entero pronto empezó a estar cubierto de vapor, y eso era algo que lograba relajarlo bastante.

Cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura correcta, primero hundió sus pies y luego se zambulló por completo, haciendo que su cabello se pegara contra su cráneo y le diera un aspecto fantasmal. Pero eso no importaba, porque él sólo quería disfrutar del agua.

Llevaba veinte minutos nadando a su placer, y planeaba quedarse hasta que la piel de sus dedos se arrugara, pero escuchó un zapato taconeando el mármol blanco del otro lado de la piscina. Se acercó con precaución protegido de la vista del intruso gracias al vapor y a la tenue iluminación de los candelabros, y se quedó apoyado contra el barandal.

-"_Con que aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando por todas partes."-_dijo una voz. Una voz demasiado marisabidilla para su gusto.- "_¿Sabes lo que es buscar por__**todo**__el castillo?"_

-"Muy bien, Granger, el que persevera alcanza."- contestó él con una sonrisa de medio lado. El agua había logrado calmar su mal humor y lo había hecho sentirse a gusto. Incluso la horrible visión de la sabelotodo con ambas manos a la cintura y viéndolo desde arriba con los labios fruncidos no logró exasperarlo.

-"Simpático, Malfoy. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"

-"A no ser que le encuentres otra utilidad a un cuarto de _baño_, Granger, creo que lo mismo que cualquier otro ser con necesidades fisiológicas."- el rubio sonrió aún más.- "Ahora, si tanto deseo tenías por verme tomando un baño, sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido. Aunque lo admito, muy impresionante."

-"¿Qué es impresionante?"- la castaña cambió de posición a un cruce de brazos y una voz cansina.

-"Forzar el cerrojo que está encantando por el propio castillo. Creo que todas esas horas en la biblioteca y el tiempo sin ocuparte de tu aspecto personal por fin dieron resultados."- terminó él con una sonrisa burlona adornando su pálido rostro.

-"Malfoy, es obvio que soy más inteligente que tú y toda tu Casa junta, pero incluso hasta Crabbe hubiera podido abrir la puerta sin necesidad de un hechizo excepcional."- ahora era Hermione la que sonreía en forma socarrona.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Draco desvaneció su sonrisa.

-"El cerrojo no estaba puesto."- incluso desde donde ella se encontraba, pudo percibir cómo Malfoy se enrojecía levísimamente y ahogaba un improperio en su mandíbula apretada.

-"¡Entonces sólo decidiste espiarme!"

-"Sólo te estaba buscando."- ella se encogió de hombros y avanzó otros pasos.

-"¿Y qué quiere una impura cómo tú, de mí?"- preguntó él con recelo.

-"Un hurón desabrido no puede ofrecerme nada útil. Pero no creas que te vas a escapar de la responsabilidad de patrullar el castillo hasta que acabe tu turno. No creas que me lo vayas a dejar a mí sola…"

-"¿Tú eres el otro Prefecto?"- Draco posó sus ojos mercurio en el rostro de la Gryffindor, quien enarcó las cejas con aburrimiento.

-"¿Crees que me gusta venir aquí en medio de la noche, a horas de Toque de Queda y espiar a los alumnos mientras toman un baño?"- resopló ella, sarcástica.

-"Entonces lo admites…"- Draco sacudió lentamente la cabeza, adoptando un aire decepcionado.- "Sólo quieres aprovecharte de mí."

-"Ni por un segundo consideraría apro…"- Hermione quería acabar esta oración, en serio que sí. Pero sus ojos pronto estudiaron la anatomía de su compañero de curso y fue la imagen de él, con su torso desnudo, su piel blanca, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación de lo que había nadado, los músculos de su espalda y sus hombros fuertemente contraídos, sus brazos cruzados encima del barandal, sus bíceps increíblemente apetecibles ante la presencia del agua, su cabello húmedo y desordenado escurriéndole por el rostro, sus ojos posados fijamente en ella, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dándole un aspecto sexy, fue todo eso lo que le impidió terminar su oración y le hizo ruborizar furiosamente. Y más si se imaginaba lo que escondía el resto del agua.

Draco apoyó sus manos en el mármol e hizo fuerza para levantarse a modo que su cuerpo entero pudiera salir de la piscina.

-"¡No, no te levantes!"- chilló Hermione, llevando rápidamente ambas manos a su rostro y dando media vuelta, completamente avergonzada.

-"¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Granger?"- preguntó el rubio con fastidio, pero luego su rostro se volvió pícaro y divertido.- "¿Es que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo? Pues mala suerte para los demás que sea el primero; nunca encontrarás a alguien como yo."

-"En eso tienes razón. Pero no tengo la menor intensión de verte."- Hermione agradecía haberse volteado a tiempo. Primero porque su sonrojo era tal que hasta ya se parecía a Ginny cuando se enojaba, y segundo que la imagen de Malfoy en pelotas la haría reprobar sus É.X.T.A.S.I.S. ¡No!

-"Pues no lo harás."- lo escuchó decir.

-"¿Qué…?"- Hermione echó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y lo vio sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro ligeramente contraído. Y para su suerte traía puestos los bóxers.- "¡Ah!"- soltó con alivio, y se sintió libre de darle la cara otra vez.

Ella se acercó hasta una distancia prudente y se agachó. Draco notó cómo se quitaba los zapatos y las calcetas, y luego se disponía a sentarse a su lado. Esto logró fastidiarlo y todo su mal humor volvió cuando la escuchó soltar un suspiro de placer ahora que había metido sus pies en el agua. Sí, sintió su sangre hervir. ¿Acaso ella creía que podía sentarse a charlar junto a él como si de pronto fueran amigos? Incluso sin mirarla, pudo notar que ella lo observaba de reojo con una sonrisa tímida.

-"En serio, Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí?"- Hermione quería preguntarle qué le sucedía, quería saber qué estaba pasando con _el otro lado_. Era cierto, lo odiaba; pero en las últimas semanas había enflaquecido bastante, su cara estaba demacrada, su cabello ya no tenía el mismo brillo platino de antes, incluso parecía que sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros. Y no es que ella notase todo esto…

-"¿Sabes, Granger? Para ser una sabelotodo eres bastante estúpida. ¿Qué no estamos en el baño de Prefectos? Puedes checar mi insignia si te hace falta."

-"Lo siento, Malfoy."- respondió ella con amargura en su voz.- "No sabía que tenías el orgullo tan sensible… e insoportable."

-"Es tu presencia la que me pone así."- Draco se sonrojó de pronto. O quizás adquirió un color bastante normal a diferencia de su eterna piel nívea; pero frunció el ceño porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había descubierto, le había hecho saber que estaba con la guardia baja. Y el simple hecho de pensar que la _sangresucia_ pudiera siquiera imaginar que ella ocasionaba otras reacciones aparte del repudio y asco en él, hacía que se le erizara la piel.

Hermione enarcó una ceja al verlo debatirse internamente. El pobre parecía hasta dar arcadas, y ella tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír.

-"¿Y tú qué me ves, inmunda sangresucia?"- Eso era. Draco estaba tan furioso que toda galantería y caballerosidad para insultarla quedaban de lado.

Ella bufó molesta.

-"¿Pero cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? ¡¿Estás bien?"

Y fue como si algo se hubiera roto en algún lado, o como si una bomba hubiese explotado, porque al segundo, el silencio ya no imperaba entre ellos. Y eso hubiese sido mejor.

Mucho mejor.

-"¡¿Por qué todos hacen la misma maldita pregunta?"- el rubio volvió su rostro hacia ella y casi le escupió con la furia de sus gritos- "¡¿Qué no es obvio?"

-"Malfoy…"- Ok, ahora Hermione sí se había asustado. En especial porque nunca lo había visto perder el control, y menos lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera.

-"¿TÚ CREES QUE ESTOY JODIDAMENTE BIEN? ¡NO!"- interrumpió Draco, que estaba rojo y sus puños se cerraban fuertemente conforme pronunciaba cada sílaba- "¡No estoy bien, si eso contesta tu pregunta! ¡PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE FINGIR! ¡De decirles a todos que estoy bien! ¡Mírame! ¡ESTOY PEOR QUE NUNCA, MALDITA SEA!"

-"Yo sólo…"- intentó decir la castaña, pero la persona que tenía a su costado era una persona que nunca antes había visto. Estaba irreconocible, no sólo por su aspecto desaliñado y maltratado, sino porque sus ojos destilaban rabia e impotencia. Hermione sintió vergüenza de sentir compasión por él. Verlo así la incomodaba, porque era como estar espiando a alguien en su intimidad.

El Slytherin llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. No era posible que estuviera mostrándose tan susceptible ante… ella, pero era increíblemente paliativo sacarse todo peso de encima. Al menos un poco.

Hermione vio con horror cómo el muchacho convulsionaba muy lentamente. ¿A-Acaso estaba… llorando? No, no podía ser. Esto era como descubrir algo que no querrías haber sabido nunca. Estaba mostrando su lado más humano en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts. ¿Éste era el Malfoy que se regocijaba de una misión encomendada en el vagón de Slytherin camino al colegio? No era posible ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía sufrir así?

-"Ma-Malfoy, yo… no sé qué decir…"- susurró con voz quebrada.

La chica guardó silencio, y se unió a la quietud del lugar, donde sólo los acompañaba los respiros desacompasados del rubio. En el minuto que pasó, Hermione aprovechó para sacar sus pies del agua y sentarse sobre sus rodillas, justo a la espalda de Malfoy. No sabía cómo podía ayudar esto, pero creía que así ambos se sentirían menos expuestos.

-"No digas nada, Granger."- su voz se oyó extraña después de haber gritado como un _vociferador_ y luego haber guardado silencio.- "Sólo mírame, aprovecha y búrlate de mí, dime que soy patético y véngate por todo lo que les hice pasar a tus estúpidos amigos y a ti."

Hermione buscó sus ojos grises, y se sonrojó un poco cuando vio que éstos le devolvían la mirada. Ahora estaban algo rojos, cristalinos y tormentosos. Era el color más bello y a la vez aterrador que ella hubiera visto, era imposible de decir, pero sus ojos tenían un color… hielo. Ella lo vio fijamente, no con odio o recelo, sino con sinceridad. _Déjame ayudarte._

Y Draco no los rehuyó, se fijó en aquellos orbes dorados que le transmitían muchas cosas; era una mirada cargada de comprensión, cargada de confianza, de apoyo, de fuerza, valor y de los mejores sentimientos que alguien pudiera transmitir, una mirada tan intensa. Le hacía sentir bien, hasta hacía parecer que algo de esto merecía la pena.

Hermione llevó su mano con suma delicadeza y prudencia, y la posó en su hombro. Su piel estaba fría, y hasta casi pudo sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando la piel se le erizó.

¡Qué importaban ahora todas las diferencias! Todo eso parecía haberse quedado olvidado de un instante a otro. Y ese roce. Oh, Merlín, sí que era mágico. Era una sensación reconfortante y alentadora. Era como beberse una copa entera de _Félix Felixis._

-"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"- la oyó, temerosa. Entonces supo que con ella a su lado, todo iría a estar bien. Porque se sentía seguro, confiado, capaz de todo.

Draco posó una mano sobre la de Hermione, era cálida y se sentía completamente distinto. Y no supo si fue esa simple mirada, ese simple roce, ese simple contacto y ese simple gesto lo que lo hizo sonreír con esperanza. Porque sería capaz de todo.

Sonrió de medio lado y acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, con la más suma delicadeza.

-"Ahora estoy mejor."


End file.
